Live Your Life
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Meme. 10 songs drabble for Shizaya :P Enjoy


Meme rules:

1: Pick a pairing or fandom you like.2: Turn your music player on and turn it to random/shuffle (I chose my Sex Songs CD.")3: Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You only have the duration of the song; when it starts you start and when it stops you stop. No lingering after! No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.4: Do ten of these and then post them

1-Already Over-Red-

He had known it would be over, for a long time. In all honesty, he couldn't believe it had lasted so long in the first place.

All the times of hate, of love, of sheer lust. Not thinking, he let himself get dragged down into all of it.

Izaya had given Shizuo his everything, and he knew it was already over before it even started.

He couldn't resist the brute's touches that broke him slowly, and he had nothing left to lose. His everything was taken and used up.

"All I was reaching for…" was what tumbled out of the brunette's mouth as he lay there on the cold pavement. Nighttime fading around him as his vision was swept away. Sleep and exhaustion taking over his conscious.

2-Starstruck-Lady Gaga-

Memories of all the clubbing filled Izaya's dream.

Shizuo with tousled blonde locks, half buttoned shirt, and tight fitting jeans. The alcohol lingering around him meant for a good time. Maybe more then one…

How the couple would dance the night away and laugh, drunkenly, and forget about everyone else.

Then the moments of passion, the gasps of ecstasy, and moans of pleasure. Shizuo always topped, there was no changing that fact of their relationship.

He would blow Izaya's mind, making him star struck in the after glow of their hot love making. Then they would cuddle Shizuo's hands on Izaya's thin, pale waist.

How Izaya missed those times…

3-Comatose-Skillet-

Now here Izaya lay, covered in white, skin blending in with the background of the hospital sheets. A heart monitor hooked up. All he had wanted was for Shizuo to listen to him… but now he lay there comatose.

The culprit stood by his bedside, tears pouring down his lightly bronzed skin. How he felt so horrible for this whole ordeal. He had wanted to listen… he just didn't let it click in his protozoan head.

"I don't wanna live…. I don't wanna breath… less I feel you next to me…."

His phone went off, but he ignored it, choosing instead to watch Izaya's eerie calm face as he lay there.

All of a sudden, as the last notes of his ring tone went off, green eyes fluttered open. He glanced and locked eyes with the blonde.

"Waking up to you never felt so real..." he whispered.

4-The End Prelude-Linkin Park vs. AFI-

"I thought it was the end…" Shizuo sobbed out into the bed covers beside Izaya. Nothing in the world mattered more to him at this point except for Izaya being awake and breathing.

"I tried so hard to be with you Shizuo…. And I thought that in the end it wouldn't have mattered. But… I guess I was wrong…" Izaya murmured out sadly, threading his fingers into the bartender's hair. It was quite saddening really, to see him down on his knees like this.

"I'm sorry Izaya…. So sorry…" Shizuo whispered, not being able to look into the other's eyes.

"You should be. You really should…" Izaya's voice cracked, signaling the release of his own tears.

5-Show me Love(extended)-t.A.T.u-

"This was an accident…" Izaya told Shizuo and Shinra once he was safe at home. Maybe not so safe now…

"No it wasn't Izaya. Those cuts on your wrists were clean, intentional markings done by your own weapon." Shinra replied back, exasperated. Shizuo sat across from Izaya at the table, a frown creasing his brow.

Izaya's eyes looked at his wrists, which were out facing upwards on the tabletop to show the few in the room the angry red scabs across them.

"It was… because…" Izaya was beginning to feel a tightening. A coil that would soon burst and make him lose it. Blame everyone for his foolish mistakes. So… he let it unravel.

6-Over and Over-Three Days Grace-

"Over and over Shizuo!" Izaya was standing, screaming his lungs out at the two males before him. "You fucking take me and mess with me until I reach a breaking point, and when I think it's the end you come back and make it seem like everything is okay! I'm sick of it!"

Shinra and Shizuo were shocked; Izaya normally never blew his cool.

"You make me keep falling for you and you don't even try! I have so many thoughts that won't get out of my head…. I've tried to live without you…. I just keep on wasting my time with all this…"

7-I Get it-Chevelle-

"I know I ignore you! I get it! But why didn't you try to make me listen?" Shizuo shouted back, desperately needing a cigarette. Shinra didn't even try to calm the turmoil unfolding.

"I did! You wouldn't listen at all! You just kept blowing me off!" Izaya screamed back, desperately needing his blade.

"How do you think I felt when I found you in the alley way? Did you think of how it would have affected me, or anyone?" Shizuo shouted back, slamming his hands on the table and breaking it. Izaya didn't flinch, just stood his ground. Glares set in place from both parties.

"Fucking stupid, Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed. And that was all it took to set Shizuo into motion.

8-With Me-Sum41-

Shizuo tugged Izaya into him and crashed their lips together. Forgetting Shinra completely, Shizuo pushed all of his emotion into the one, violent albeit meaningful kiss.

"I won't let go, until you understand just how much I love you, flea." Shizuo spoke against Izaya's plumper lips.

Izaya look him in the eyes, most of his anger dissipating.

"I love you, you damn protozoan. I just want you to listen to me more…" Izaya spoke back softly, careful to wrap his arms around Shizuo.

"It hurt so much to see you like that… with all the blood. I thought you were stronger then that." Shizuo said, love clouding his blue eyes.

"I don't want this moment to ever end…" Izaya whispered back, leaning in for a softer, more delicate kiss.

"Neither do I." Shizuo agreed.

9-All the Right Moves(Danger Remix)-One Republic-

Izaya had now recovered and they were back out clubbing. Sweat making their skin shine under all the colored lights. Bodies grinding together. Arousal in the air.

Izaya very much enjoyed these times, even more when Shizuo had his arm's around his waist. Nipping at his neck and marking him.

Oh, and alcohol was present. So he'd probably forget most of everything in the morning anyway.

"I fucking love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned, being trust into as he leaned against the bathroom sink.

"Love you too, flea. Now shut up and scream for me." Shizuo bit out gruffly, thrusting harder. Izaya did just that for him too.

10-Life your Life-TI and Rhianna-

Izaya pranced around the kitchen dancing as he made pancakes, everything between him and Shizuo okay now. The scars fading on his wrists, becoming past memories.

Shizuo was in the shower, soon to be out and getting a full view of Izaya in his apron-donned glory, dancing.

"So live you life!" Izaya shouted along with the song, flipping some of the pancakes while swaying his hips.

"If I get to see this everyday, I'll never leave you again." Shizuo chuckled.

An angry, flushing Izaya ceased all movement and turned to face Shizuo, only to whip a spatula full of pancakes at his face.

"STUPID BLOCKHEAD PROTOZOAN!"

Yes, everything was how it should be.


End file.
